1. Field of the Invention
The device relates to a safety device that, once activated, allows the equipment to run for a preprogrammed period of time. In some embodiments the device is used as a antitheft device without use of the timing mode. The use of an activation code prevents theft and resale of protected equipment.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tools offer a temptation to thieves as they are easy to resell due to lack of distinctive features. Further, few people mark their tools as faithfully as they would their stereo equipment. Even tools that have been marked can be sold to an unknowing purchaser prior to police reports being issued and few individuals check for stolen merchandise. The problem also arises in construction companies that tools are stolen from a job site, leading to costly replacements.
A locking device is disclosed for use on tools, electronic and mechanical equipment, heavy equipment and machinery, gas-powered vehicles and various other wheeled vehicles. The device provides the option of permitting the equipment to be operated for a predetermined period of time.
Electronic circuitry within the device, in conjunction with an unlocking and optional timer operation, requires that the equipment be unlocked prior to use. A time period for operation can be programmed into the equipment, after which time the unit shuts off. This reduces theft as well as preventing unauthorized use of the item.
The operating control device is for use with equipment having an exterior case, a power source, an activation member and a driver member. The control device has an input device to enable the input of user access codes and a readout panel to monitor the status of the equipment. A control member is in communication with the input device, readout panel, power source, driver member and activation member. The control member prevents operation of the equipment by preventing the transfer of power from the power source to the driver member without the entry of a user code. Entry of the user code enables the power to flow from the power source to the activation member to the driver member, thereby activating the equipment. The control device can further include a programmable timer to communicate with the control member thereby enabling the power flow from the power source to the driver member for the predetermined period of time entered at the input device. A clock member can track time and activate and deactivate the timer based on user input. The communication between the control member and the input device, readout panel, power source, driver member and activation member can be through electrical wires that can be encased in a solid material to make the control member and wires inaccessible. The locking device can be used on equipment such as hand tools, electronics or fuel pumps.
When used directly on a fuel pump, the control member prevents the fuel pump from enabling fuel to flow from the gas tank to the engine without the input of a proper user code. Alternatively, the control device can be a fuel line shutoff valve to prevent fuel from traveling along the line. A solenoid can be used in the shutoff valve to prevent flow of fuel from the gas tank to the driver. In one embodiment, a solenoid is used to enable fuel to flow from the fuel tank, or power source, to the activation member, or engine.
A locking device, encompassed by an exterior case, for use on bicycles interacts with the axle connecting the peddles. A engagement disk, having multiple ports along its circumference, is unmoveably affixed to the axle causing the disk to rotate with the axle. A locking bar, positioned within a brace affixed to the exterior case, engages one of the ports in the engagement disk to prevent rotation of the axle. A locking bar activation member engages and disengages the locking bar with the engagement disk. The locking device can be a manually operated lock, a solenoid having a power source and being activated by an input member. A resetable timer can display the lapsed time on a display panel. A removable access panel permits the user to access the exterior case and locking bar.